Falling Without Caution
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: What if L recruited an undercover cop to play the mother of his successors so that he could use Mello, Matt, and Near as regular young adults that attend ToOh university. What's the worse thing? Him falling for the new recruit? sum inside. Might be rate M


_**Summary:** After Yotsuba arc. What if L recruited an undercover cop to play the mother of his successors so that he could use Mello, Matt, and Near as regular young adults that attend To-Oh university. What's the worse thing? Him falling for the new recruit? Or because she's Matsuda's little sister?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note nor its characters_

_**Claimer:** I do own my OC character Hanuel_

_'__It's the Death Note_' - ' '

_Meaning thoughts___

_((**Author Speaking**))_

* * *

**:~: Chapter One :~:**

_Recruits_

* * *

_"Matsuda-ani!" shouted a young girl, possibly the age of twelve. Her flowing obsidian hair waved to side as she ran to the man she loved most in this world to the door. "Y-You're leaving?" panted the young girl as she grabbed onto the sleeve of the future police officer. He turned to look at her bright hazel eyes and with a small smile, he kissed her forehead._

_"Yes, Hanuel, I'm leaving for Police Academy." He answered which only made the girl stiffen, her eyes had turned glassy as she now realized that her big brother wouldn't be with her anymore. "But I'll come see you whenever I can, you have to take care of mom for me, kay?"_

_Nodding her head, she then tilted her head downwards so that she could look at the ground. "I-I know." fighting back tears, she let her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes so he would not feel guilty for leaving her to take care of their mother. She knew what he had to do and she respected it no matter how much it hurt her._

_"You have to be strong if you want to join the force as well, Hanuel."_

_"I know, Matsuda-ani." Looking down at the ground, she didn't know what else to say. Saying goodbye would kill her inside and she knew that this would not be the last time she saw her brother but it sure felt like it._

_Looking at his younger sister, Matsuda frowned before placing a hand on atop of her head just to ruffle her hair a bit, "Maybe you'll work a little hard, no?"_

_And when he said that, she grinned and nodded her head. "You bet!"_

_- _**x**_ -_

"Matsuda?" called a voice that the young officer knew very well, looking at the famous detective the officer nodded his head. "When should I be expecting Near, Matt, and Mello?" He asked as a he took a sugar-cube and slowly dropped it on his tongue as he pulled it back in his mouth and sucked on the sugary sweetness.

"Watari said they should be arriving in an hour as well as the new recruits from Korea." answered Matsuda as he sat in a chair, his hands folded as he looked at the table nervously. Souichiro, Light's father and head of Japan's police but second in command to L's, Kira task force.

At first, the older man wasn't concerned thinking it was just the young man's unusual behavior but when he saw L looking at him suspiciously as well, he knew something was wrong. "Why are you twitchy, Touta?" asked Souichiro.

"My sister is coming to Japan." He quickly answered, anxiousness clearly evident in his voice.

"Hm. Shouldn't you be happy instead of nervous?" L asked, his interest lacking but he was still somewhat curious.

"Well, I am scared that she just might now remember me or love me like she use to since it's been seven years since I've seen her! I mean she's an adult now and she's all independent and she won't cling onto me anymore and I was like the only male figure in her life and now she probably still resents that I left her with our ill mother and after my mother recovered she sent me a letter saying she moved to Seoul, South Korea." He said in a rather fast speed which caused L and Souichiro to raise their eyebrows. L shook his head since he knew that no words could get through the young detectives thick skull, no use in trying to help.

At that moment, a message from Watari appeared on the L's laptop. "L?"

Pressing the button, L spoke on the microphone. "Yes, Watari?"

"Matt, Mello, and Near are here but the new recruit spoke of a short delay due to the storm but they should be here any minute." said the Whammy founder. L looked out the window and now noticed the thunderstorm that had just started.

Pressing the button once more, L spoke. "I see, you may take them up." L was quite nervous about meeting his three successors even though he shouldn't of been but he wasn't one to give good first impressions. Hearing the rap on the door broke Matsuda out of his worries, caused Souichiro to be more aware and L to stare blankly. "Come in." And with that said, three boys came in. A white haired boy, a red head, and a blond. All came strolling in. Slouching a bit with the white hair and his hand curling a lock of hair was Near a.k.a Nate Rivers, a pale skin seveteen-year-old, black eyed boy who was the opposite of his name. He wore a white attire that resembled pajamas, a white collared button-down shirt and white pants. Despite that, he usually has robots lying around when he is figuring out an investigation/crime. The next boy was Mello a.k.a Miheal Keehl, unlike Near he is more emotional and quick to act despite having Mello for a name. He's older than Near by two years and has shoulder length blond hair that is put into a bob, he has an addiction to chocolate and he is quite the actor and shows his great hate for Near, is rival for Light's adoration. Next was Matt a.k.a Mail Jeevas and not only the successor of L but Mello's right hand man, he usually ears red-ish goggles and is addicted to videogames which could be proven due to the fact he instantly paused his Gameboy lite as soon as he stepped into the door. He is also nineteen.

All of them gave L their complete attention. "Hello." Mello said, beating Near to having the first say. Of course, Near did not care but he was a bit annoyed by Mello's competitive ways.

L somewhat smiled. "Hello Matt, Mello, and Near. I suppose you all know that you are here for the Kira investigation, right? And the objective is clear as well as the suspect." His eyes danced from boy to boy before Watari placed a plate of a piece of strawberry shortcake on the detective's table. Using his fork to dig into the cake to scoop up a piece, he placed the fork into his mouth before looking at his successors. "Oh, sorry, would you all like a piece of cake?"

"Do you have chocolate cake?" asked Mello as he could feel his stomach growl, "I only eat chocolate."

Blinking a few times, Matsuda and Souichiro looked at each other before back at the three boys. "Why of course, how about you Matt and Near?"

"I would like a bowl of cookies if that is possible." answered Near as he continued to curl his hair.

"I'll just have a glass of Cola." answered Matt. Nodding his head, he pressed the red button of the Microphone to contact Watari and asked for what the boys wanted and like always, Watari obliged.

"Now to answer your question, L, we know very well of the investigation but the objective we only know bits and pieces." Near said as he took a seat in a chair and Mello and Matt followed suit.

L took a deep breath. "Well, first off you are all going as students in To-Oh university." Nodding their heads, they waited for their idol to continue. "But you will all be living under one roof with an undercover cop playing as your parent."

"We look nothing alike." Near mentioned with a expressionless face.

L's face fell. "You were all adopted according to the records." Nodding their head, L could tell Mello did not like living with Near, again. In Japan.

"Now, I do know that the undercover cop will be here soon." L said as he ate the last piece of his cake with a frown.

Mello let out a loud 'hmmm' "Is it a woman or a man?"

"A woman. I am still debating if I should bring Lin-" the detective was cut off by the pale successor.

"You are not putting **her** in this." Although he respected L, he could not tolerate Linda being there. She was all play and no work and Near did not have time for that at all.

L shook his head but he understood the boy's objection, women could be a handful now that he thought about Misa. "Well, you'll be attending school tomorrow and as soon as the new recruit shows then we will get you to your new home." Sipping his tea, he twinged at the fact it was not sweet enough. Placing it back on the table, he added more sugar cups to sweeten it to his satisfaction. Just after that part of the conversation was over, a woman opened the door. She was about 5''3 and a quarter, her obsidian colored hair was tied into a high ponytail with bangs covering the sides of her face and forehead, her eyes were a bright hazel as well. Her slender figure was shown through her skirt, blue button down shirt that clung to her skin with a jacket over it. Blinking several times, her eyes jumped from L to the three boys and then to Souichiro and then to Matsuda at last. No time for a family reunion...

"L, Hanuel Touta reporting for duty!" L and Souichiro's eyes widened, so, the new recruit was Matsuda's sister? Well, things can't possibly go wrong... Right?


End file.
